


hope you don't mind

by chainreaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Admirer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainreaction/pseuds/chainreaction
Summary: Yukhei has a secret admirer and can't help but wish that he knew who it was.





	hope you don't mind

Mark reminds himself that it all started with innocent intentions. He remembers the first time he picked up just a spare piece of paper and started to write down his thoughts about all the things he liked best about the boy across the room in his history.

_ Yukhei, _

_ I think you have a really nice smile. Something about it makes me feel like smiling too, even if I’ve never seen you smile right at me. Your face is always handsome, of course, but you really do look the best when you smile. It would be really nice to make you smile just so that I could say that I made a cute boy happy. I hope you don’t mind me telling you.  _

_ From: Your Secret Admirer _

Mark wishes he had picked a better sign-off before the first time he folded the letter up tightly and shoved it through the slits in the metal door of the boy’s locker. But it had become part of his routine, to always acknowledge himself as Yukhei’s  _ secret admirer _ , and he figures that it’s too late now to consider rebranding. In his hand is letter number 12, already over a month into putting letters into the boy’s locker whenever the feeling strikes him, but he finds that it’s harder to push this one inside before the class bell rings and the hallways begin to fill with people who could see him do it. 

He’s taken some risks with his letters, he admits. The first note was a gamble in the first place, and he stood down the hall to watch Yukhei open it and to see the smile spread across his face. That had given him enough courage to write out a few more, but by the fourth note, he very gently mentioned that Yukhei had a  _ male  _ secret admirer and left him instructions on what to do with the letter in the case that he didn’t want to receive any more. (Luckily, he watched Yukhei open the letter again and saw that his smile never fell. Yukhei didn’t rip the letter in two and leave it sticking out of the trash can like Mark had said; instead, he tucked it into his pocket like always and carried on with his day.)

Note number 12, though, was a step that he wasn’t sure that he wanted to take. He shakes his head and pushes the letter in until it falls inside and lands on top of Yukhei’s textbooks. He pats the locker with his hand and heads down the hallway, where his own locker lies on the other side. The bell rings just in time for him to act inconspicuous as he sees Yukhei approach his locker and search hopefully for a new note.

_ Yukhei, _

_ I’m sure that, by this point, you know that I think about you a lot. I think you’re kind and fascinating and lovely, and I really like you. But I can’t stop thinking about what you would look like if I got the chance to kiss you. You would look really nice with hickeys and bite marks on your throat, I think. Sorry if that’s weird for you to read. It’s kind of weird for me to write it down, too. It’s just been on my mind a lot lately, and I figure you should know that anyone who ever gets to do that to you is incredibly lucky.  _

_ Anyways! I hope you have a good week. Plus, there’s only a couple more weeks until spring break! We can make it through this! _

_ From: Your Secret Admirer (I’m sure you knew that) _

Yukhei feels his cheeks heat up as he reads the words and his eyes grow wide in surprise. It’s not exactly what he expected to read, but then he laughs to himself, letting a smile paint his features. The cute letters were one thing, the poetic and lovely ones were another, but this was new.  _ Secret admirer is getting a little bold _ , he thinks to himself, looking over the words and feeling a little bit breathless by the digression sitting in front of him. He wishes he knew what his secret admirer looked like, just so that he could visualize kissing him, just so he could pick the boy out in a crowd and get to know him. 

History class is Yukhei’s favorite time of the day, not because of history at all, but because of the boy that sits on the other side of the room. His name is Mark, and Yukhei spends most of lecture time trying not to get caught staring at him. Mark wears button-ups underneath sweaters and pushes up his glasses while keeping track of his notes during class. He’s never spared a moment’s glance at Yukhei, never even turned in his direction to smile at him, because his eyes are always on their teacher or flicking down at the notebook in front of him as he scribbles down important dates that Yukhei is bound to forget. Yukhei reaches down into his pocket, thumbs at the corner of the note, and pulls it out to read at it again just for the fun of it. 

He usually doesn’t want anyone else to see the notes he gets, or even to know that he gets them at all, but he can’t manage to get his mind off of this one. He reads back over it, trying not to smile too big to avoid raising question from anyone nearby. He looks over at Mark who stares down at the paper in front of him, probably studying over his notes from the day before, and a thought crosses through his mind. 

Mark would probably look good with bites and hickeys on his neck too. Like, really  _ really _ good.

Yukhei shakes the thought out of his mind and feels something like guilt in the pit of his stomach. Is that some kind of weird form of cheating? To use his secret admirer’s ideas on someone else in his mind?  _ But _ , he thinks,  _ if my secret admirer saw Mark, I’m sure he would feel just the same way.  _

He folds the paper back up and shuffles it back into his pocket, careful not to fold the edges in on themselves. He looks up and manages to catch Mark’s eye with his own, giving him a bit of a smile that Mark only seems to avoid. He looks back down at his paper and Yukhei’s smile falls, but he figures it means nothing. He guesses that Mark is shy, maybe that he finds Yukhei strange for looking at him, and decides to just let it go. 

* * *

Mark can’t help but lay low for the next few days. He wants to leave Yukhei another note but he can’t help but feel like the object of his admirations might be catching on. The way Yukhei looked at him in class after reading the note made him feel as if Yukhei could see right through him. The idea of Yukhei finding out the truth is terrifying to him, even if he thinks somewhere in the back of his mind that he might have a chance.  He gives himself pep talks for nearly two days with a letter burning a hole in his pocket before he finally resolves to push it through the slats in the metal door.

_ Yukhei, _

_ Hope my last note didn’t freak you out.  _

_ If it did, you’re probably going to want to stop reading this one now. _

_ I don’t quite know how to put all of my feelings down into words without sounding creepy. I’m honestly not sure creepy is the right word, you’ve never really seemed creeped out by me before, so I don’t think that’s changed. I just don’t want you to think I’m objectifying you, I guess. So, sorry if I do that. _

Yukhei laughs, imagining what it would be like to see his secret admirer write this note. He’d be curved over his desk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he tries his best to find the right words to scribble down. He has to shake the image of Mark out of his mind and try to reimagine his secret admirer as, well, anyone else before starting to read again.

_ You have really big hands. I’m sure you’re aware of that, but I wouldn’t hesitate to say that I think about that fact much more often than you do.  I think a lot about your hands and (sorry in advance) what they could do to me. I think they could fit really nicely resting on my waist or holding both of my hands with one of your own. But, really, the thing I can’t stop thinking about is putting your fingers in my mouth and getting to suck on them. Or maybe letting you touch me wherever you wanted to. Letting you call me whatever you wanted to. Really, you can do anything you’d like to me.  _

The next line is erased, but not well enough, because Yukhei can still make out where the boy had written  _ and you know what they say about guys with big hands _ . 

_ I’ll see you around, Yukhei. You know what I’ll be thinking of.  _

_ xx _

The forgone signoff at the end sticks with Yukhei as he folds up the note and puts it in his pocket, shutting his locker before heading off down the hallway.

* * *

Something in Yukhei’s brain convinces him to veer off on his path for history class. He believes that something is called  _ hormones _ , but in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t matter much. He shrugs his backpack off of his shoulder and drops it on the floor before locking the bathroom stall door and leaning back against it.

“What the fuck,” he mumbles to himself, taking the letter out of his pocket to read over it again. He stares at the words, trying to analyze them for some sort of hint of who might have shoved the note into his locker, but there’s no hidden messages as he scans through it. He considers if it’s possible to check for fingerprints on a piece of paper, then pushes the thought away as his brain hones in on a few lines. 

_ Or maybe letting you touch me wherever you wanted to. Really, you can do anything you’d like to me. _

Yukhei breathes out heavily through his nose, shaking his head in denial as he feels blood rush to his cock. The last thing he needs right now is to skip the beginning of history class to jerk off, but he’s already reaching down to pop open the button at the top of his pants while clutching the note in his opposite hand. 

“God,” Yukhei mumbles to himself as he wraps his hand around his length. He pulls his bottom lip in his mouth to keep quiet in case anyone else walks in, but he’s too engrossed in the feeling that he’s not sure that he would notice anyways. He starts pumping himself hurriedly, knowing he has no time to waste, as he lets his eyes scan over the words of the note over and over again. A sound catches in his throat, not loud enough to be a moan, but enough that he mentally kicks himself for not being able to be quiet. He slows down the movements of his wrist just a bit, trying to savor the feeling for a minute. 

Mark’s eyes go wide as his head shoots up at the sound of someone else in the bathroom.

He had dropped his things off in history class before asking to be excused for a minute, worried that seeing Yukhei would escalate the…  _ problem _ that he was currently dealing with. He lets go from where he had been stroking himself slowly, listening intently for another noise over the sound of his own quickened breathing. 

Yukhei lets out another noise, this one a bit louder, but he’s sure that no one is there to hear him. He’s approaching his high quickly, no time to focus on really enjoying it when he needs to get off and get to class before his absence becomes particularly suspicious. He lets his eyes lose focus on the note and then fall shut as his head leans back against the stall door, feeling as his movements become jerky and his muscles grow terribly tense. 

Mark sits completely still, afraid to breathe in fear that he might make a noise, as he listens to what seems to be happening in the stall next to him. He doesn’t know  _ who _ it is, but he does know that whoever it is has the most attractive moans that he’s ever heard and every time the man lets out a soft moan, the feeling goes straight to Mark’s dick. If he shuts his eyes, he thinks he could imagine Yukhei making noises like that, but he fights off the thought after it works him up so badly that he can’t help but tug at his cock again. 

Yukhei brings his arm up to cover over his mouth and nose, but he still manages to get out the first sounds of a strangled “Ma--” before spilling into the toilet with a low groan. 

Mark is too engrossed in his own fantasies to think about the noises, only thinking more and more about the way they sound a lot like Yukhei must sound. He hears an exasperated sigh from the other person in the bathroom, then the opening of a stall door, and he pick his feet up to rest against the walls in case the other person happens to look and see if he was alone. His hand slows down on his cock until he hears the door open and shut again, and he’s left in silence.

“Fuck, Yukhei,” Mark mumbles to himself as he puts his feet down and speeds up his movements again. He uses his free hand to ball up some toilet paper and rip it off of the roll. His hips jerk up off of the seat towards his hand, and he lets himself whisper out a few  _ ah, ahh _ s before his whole body clenches up and he cums into the tissue that he grips tightly in his other hand. He lets out a heavy, shaking breath, sitting completely still and letting the momentary regret rush over him before standing up and trying to readjust himself back to the real world before before unlatching the lock and going to wash his hands before heading back to class.

* * *

The next day that Mark walks past Yukhei’s locker as casually as he possibly can before stopping and pulling out the note from his backpack, there’s something different about it all.

Hanging out of the slot that Mark usually pushes his notes through is a bright pink sticky note, and he can’t help but assume that it’s for him. He tugs the end of it until it unsticks from the inside of Yukhei’s locker.

_ When do I get to know who you are?  _

It’s scribbled in big, scratchy handwriting that Mark thinks really does match Yukhei. Underneath that is an arrow that prompts Mark to flip the small note over to the back. 

_ I really liked the last note you gave me. Probably too much.  _

Mark’s stomach flips, and he can’t help but smile. He can’t imagine Yukhei’s reaction if he might’ve gone back to read the letter again, but he must have really enjoyed it if it was good enough to finally try and write back to him. Mark unfolds his own letter, quickly adds a postscript before folding it back up and shoving it into Yukhei’s locker faster than he can second guess his actions. He can feel his ears ringing, but he can’t help but smile as he tucks the tiny sticky note into his pocket and heads off down the hallway.

 

_ Yukhei,  _

_ Feeling kind of brave today, so I figured I would tell you: _

_ I made myself cum last night to the thought of having you inside me. _

_ Have a good day! :) _

_ xx _

_ p.s.- check your locker again after school is over. _

Yukhei nearly blacks out in the hallway before he even gets to the end of the first sentence. He thinks  _ kind of brave _ is a bit of an understatement considering what immediately followed it. He can feel his cheeks get hot, knows that they’re bright red even though he can’t see himself, and he takes in a deep, albeit shaky, breath before looking up and glancing around the hallway for any signs of who could possibly be his secret admirer.

Mark immediately shoves his entire head into his locker at the first sign of Yukhei finishing the note. He tries his best to chameleon into the grey metal of the row of lockers or, if not, at least tries his best to not look suspicious. He freezes, completely still, and then marches directly to the bathroom and hopes that Yukhei is making his way to history class. 

Yukhei plops down in his seat, note still gripped tight in his hand, but he can’t manage to take in his surroundings. He’s too busy thinking about  _ this _ , whatever it was, and what the hell he was supposed to find in his locker after class. He stared down at the note, not opening it but knowing fully well what it said, and convinced himself that he didn’t need to leave to class to-- _ ahem _ \--take care of himself. Instead he reasons with himself to think about anything else; think about this boring French guy that his teacher was droning on about, think about his grandma, think about Mark. He glances over, eyes training on the empty desk, and he almost pouts. Mark never misses class. He must be sick, the poor thing. 

Mark is hunched over in the bathroom, so nervous that he’s trying not to get sick, and he can’t stop thinking about what he just signed himself up to do. He reminds himself that  _ you want this _ and that  _ he wants to meet you _ and that  _ he’s not going to beat you up when he realizes who you are, Mark _ , but the churning feeling in his stomach still remains and he’s wondering if you can accidentally kill yourself from a sudden influx of stress.

“No,” he says quietly aloud, “it’s fine. I can do this.”

He rips a piece of paper out of his notebook and ignores the way the corner rips off a bit uneven. He searches through his backpack for a pen and eventually fishes out a red one. He pops the cap open and puts the paper up against the wall, scribbling down a mess of words that don’t look half as nice as they usually do in the notes he writes for Yukhei. 

_ Yukhei, _

_ This is my address. Come after school if you want me to show you how I feel.  _

_ xx _

He tries to make sure his address is legible, but his hand is shaking, so he’s worried that something might get lost in translation. He goes back over the letters with more care in the hopes that it helps the readability and then folds it up, just like always, and promises himself that he will never open it again. 

Mark half-runs to Yukhei’s locker and drops the letter in, hearing the thud of it hitting whatever books sit at the bottom of his locker. He lets out a breath that says  _ holy shit, what did I just do?  _ without using a single word and lets his head rest against the cool metal of Yukhei’s locker for a moment. 

This is it. There’s no going back now. He has come to terms with his death, and he’s waiting for it all to end. 

He jogs to the exit at the end of the hallway, makes sure there aren’t any teachers around to see him, and slips out the door to head home so that there’s time to spare before Yukhei gets out of history class. 

Yukhei’s legs shake for the entirety of class as he tries with every fiber in his being to not open the note again. It’s sitting on the desk right in front of him, staring up at him even though it doesn’t have eyes, and part of Yukhei reasons with himself that he could walk right out of class and check his locker without anyone who could physically stop him. He lets his mind wander into territory he’s avoided for a while now, what his secret admirer might look like. In fact, he can’t stop thinking about it now that he’s started, he can’t help but imagine fucking a complete stranger that he’s been living right along side for at least this whole school year, if not longer. He figures that it doesn’t quite matter to him at this point what his admirer looks like, not when the mysterious boy’s words alone already have his brain turning into mush. His brain is still buzzing as he stares blankly at the empty chalkboard, a perfect canvas to project his fantasies onto. 

He flips his fingers along the edge of the paper a few times before glancing at the clock and realizing just how much time had passed as he stared off into the distance. The sound of the afternoon announcements come out over the intercom system, and the idea of being able to escape and see what  _ xx  _ had left in his locker made his brain and his dick scream in unison excitement. He stares down the clock, watching as the second hand ticks rhythmically closer and closer to the number 12. When the next minute ticks forward, a few seconds pass, and the bell rings. He barrels out of his seat and out of the classroom before he can even think about what he’s doing, rushing down the hall towards his locker before the path can flood with students who don’t understand how terribly urgent he is right now.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, fingers twitching as he tries to twist the right combination on his lock and it finally pops open. He opens the locker and stares at a haphazardly folded piece of paper lying right on top of his books, staring up at him like it’s asking what he’s going to do about it. He snatches it, looking behind him in both directions before opening it inside his locker in case anyone may be looking. 

An address.

_ His _ address.

The idea of meeting the secret man of his dreams hits him full force, knocking the wind out of his chest. He looks at the note, committing the address and nods to himself, pulling his backpack strap over his shoulder before slamming his locker shut and heading towards the exit. He tightens his grip on the note as he gets out the door as if he’s afraid someone knows how valuable it is and may want for themselves. 

* * *

Standing outside the front door of what Yukhei believes to be the right house, he can’t bring himself to knock on the door just yet.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, a voice is telling him that he’s about to be kidnapped and murdered at any moment. He’s sitting outside some strange house, all alone, expecting the boy of his dreams to be waiting on the other side, but he’s fully aware that this is exactly the sort of thoughtless act that gets people killed in horror movies.

He lifts his hand up to place his knuckles against the door, emotionally preparing himself to knock. The chance of there being anyone but a serial killer on the other side of that door is enough to make him take a deep breath and tap against the door three times.

His ears pick up on what sounds like the thumping of bare feet on hardwood floors and his breath catches in his throat as he hears the lock unlatch.

And there’s Mark. Mark Lee, wearing probably the tiniest shorts that Yukhei has ever seen and a big t-shirt that almost hides the shorts completely. His face is bright red and his hair is pushed up off of his forehead and Yukhei is absolutely sure that he’s never seen Mark like this before.

All he can think to say is “Fuck.”

Mark Lee is Yukhei’s secret admirer, looking small and a bit embarrassed and  _ really fucking good _ ... right in front of him. His brain starts to put all of the words to the face, to the boy, and he can’t help but let out a laugh in disbelief.

“Fuck,” he says again, pushing his hands into his pockets. He can feel the paper folded in his pocket and a smile grows on his face, finally understanding how this all fits together. 

_ He looks like he wants to eat me _ , Mark thinks, but he’s not sure that he’s scared. He clears his throat, painfully aware now of the way he’s standing in an open doorway with his preemptive half-hardness on display in booty shorts for anyone who drives past to see.

“Hi,” he says, barely a sound at all, and it only makes Yukhei smile harder.

“Hi,” Yukhei answers before the embarrassment begins to overwhelm Mark and he steps back, gesturing for Yukhei to walk inside. He slams the door shut and it echoes, leaving the two of them standing within the sound until Yukhei decides to speak again. “So… you’re my--”

“Yes,” Mark hurries out, really not prepared to deal with the added humiliation of hearing the words  _ secret admirer _ out loud for the first time since this whole thing started. Yukhei holds out his hand and Mark freezes, unsure what exactly he’s supposed to do, before deciding that he should probably put his own hand in it. 

“Did you put this on for me?” Yukhei says, gently lifting Mark’s hand up above his head before guiding the boy to turn in a slow circle. He doesn’t miss the way that Mark’s shorts have the word  _ PINK  _ printed across the ass in bold letters, but he says nothing about it as he takes in what he’s looking at. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Mark says, dizzy but not at all from the spinning. He looks up at Yukhei as if he expects something to happen. They pause for a moment, just to make sure this is all real, and then hit play again. 

Yukhei takes Mark by the hips and kisses him all in one movement, bending over and pulling Mark up onto his tiptoes at the same time until they meet in the middle. Mark’s arms immediately move to wrap themselves around Yukhei’s shoulders to pull them closer to him, melting into every bit of Yukhei’s touch. He’s been waiting for this for so long. They’ve both been waiting. 

Yukhei’s hands go to grab at Mark’s ass without a second thought. He holds the flesh tight in his hands for a moment before massaging into it with his fingers. The moans that immediately spill out of Mark’s mouth and into Yukhei’s are enough to cheer him on as pulls away. 

“You want me that bad?” Yukhei says against Mark’s forehead. Mark nods beneath him, already trying to reach up for another kiss, but Yukhei stops him. “You really invited a complete stranger to come over to your house and fuck you… just because you got yourself worked up over a few letters?”

Mark’s face blooms bright red, but he nods his head in agreement.

“Oh my God,” is all Mark says before he pulls Yukhei back down to kiss him again, wanting nothing more desperately than to be closer to him. Yukhei walks backwards into the house, pulling Mark with him by the ass as he goes. 

Mark is practically trying to climb Yukhei, scrambling to touch everywhere that he can possibly touch with his hands. He’s panting into Yukhei’s mouth, barely able to think straight when Yukhei pulls them apart.

“Mark,” Yukhei says, placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders when he just tries to kiss him again. “Mark, hey.”

“Yeah,” Mark says, breathing so hard that his chest heaves. “Yeah, okay, what’s up?”

Yukhei is running his hands up and down the lengths of Mark’s arm, half-smiling as he notices the way that Mark’s pupils are blown as wide as they can be. Mark smiles back, eyes scanning up and down Yukhei’s body until a bit of a giggle comes from his throat.

“You really want to do this?” Yukhei asks, leaning down a bit so that they can stand face to face. “Like, really really?”

“I do,” Mark says, breathing out heavy through his nose. “As long as you want to, I do too.”

Yukhei kisses him, still holding lightly onto his arms and keeping him in place. He leans back just enough to look at Mark again, but their faces are so close that their breath still meets and swirls together.

“Cool. Just wanted to make sure this was all okay,” Yukhei mumbles, trying to hold himself off of Mark long enough to finish his thought. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Mark pulls back and turns away with a smile, scampering off down the hallway and hearing Yukhei half-run to follow behind. When he stops at the door to open it, Yukhei’s chest comes flat against his back and his hands pull them close together. A bit of a laugh travels through Yukhei’s chest and spreads warmth through Mark’s whole body. 

Mark sits down on the bed, looking up with a smile while waiting for Yukhei to do anything at all.

“You wanna suck me off?” Yukhei says, already reaching for his belt when he sees the way that Mark’s eyes light up. He steps forward and Mark’s hands take over for him, not hesitating to tug at his pants until they drop down around his ankle. 

“Yukhei,” Mark says, sighs almost, just taking in the sight before him. He wraps a hand around Yukhei, bottom lip jutting out a bit as he begins to stroke it softly towards his face. Yukhei’s head falls backwards as he lets out a long, shaky breath, fiddling with his fingers for a moment before deciding to let one hand land in Mark’s hair and guide him forward.

Mark opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out of his mouth in anticipation. One of his hands falls down to just barely touch himself while he wraps his lips around the head of Yukhei’s cock. He starts to move his tongue in a circle along the skin and lets his eyes fall closed as he leans forward to take more of it into his mouth. 

“God, Mark,” Yukhei breathes out, gripping harder onto the boy’s hair as he moves faster up and down his length. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Mark’s mouth comes off of him with a wet popping noise, a string of saliva connecting the two of them. He looks up with excited eyes, rubbing himself through his shorts with his unoccupied hand.

“Now?” Mark says, a smile on his face. Yukhei’s brain is stuck on the sight of the heel of Mark’s hand pressing against his bulge, and he nods like he’s never been more certain of anything in his life.

Mark flips over onto his stomach, getting up onto his knees so that his ass sticks into the air. He can feel Yukhei’s eyes on him for a long moment before he feels hands grabbing lightly at the bottom hem of his shorts.

“Mark,” Yukhei says, and the boy peers over his shoulder. “Flip back over so I can see you.”

Mark rolls onto his back, already pulling his shorts down his thighs and wiggling his legs so Yukhei can take them the rest of the way off. They drop to the floor next to Yukhei, and he can’t help himself from taking off his shirt and leaning down to kiss Mark again. He drags his hands along Mark’s body, pushing his shirt all the way up his chest as he tries to get contact with as much skin as he can.

“Just so you know,” Mark says, breathless when Yukhei’s mouth leaves his lips in favor of his jaw, “I was, um, kind of getting myself ready before you came over.” Yukhei doesn’t stop his movements as one of his hands drifts down between Mark’s legs, nudging his thighs further apart so that he can trace from the seam of his balls down to where he can feel the warm stickiness of lube that had already been worked into him. Yukhei groans and his forehead falls to rest on Mark’s shoulder; he closes his eyes so he can focus harder on what he’s feeling and the way that Mark’s breathing has lost its steady rhythm.

“Fuck, Yukhei,” Mark moans out when he feels a finger prodding carefully at his entrance. “Get in me, baby, please.”

Yukhei’s excitement bubbles up and he pushes a finger inside of Mark, feeling the boy’s whole body lurch forward and wrap his legs around Yukhei’s back. He starts moving, admiring the way that Mark is already stretched and how easy it is for him to already fit a second finger inside of him. 

Mark’s head is spinning, more sensitive than he’s ever been just because he knows Yukhei is the one touching him. He’s clinging onto the boy with all four of his limbs, desperately trying to ground himself as he clamps his eyes shut. He’s trying his best to ignore the intense heat that starts in his stomach muscles and spreads through the rest of body, but it’s getting to him faster than ever as Yukhei picks up speed inside of him. 

“Stop--fuck-- I’m gonna cum like this if you don’t stop.”

Mark opens his eyes, met with Yukhei looking up at him with something curious in his eyes. Yukhei is processing the idea of making Mark finish on his fingers, weighing the pros and cons in his mind, but decides that the opportunity to fuck Mark outweighs absolutely any other option that he could imagine.

“Do you have a condom?” Yukhei asks, and when Mark starts to move to grab one, he takes in a sharp breath as Yukhei quickly pulls his fingers out. He finds a box in the top drawer of his dresser and takes a single package out, handing it over to Yukhei. He grabs the bottle of lube he’d used earlier and brings it with him as he walks back to the bed, holding it a bit too tight in his hand. He trains his eyes on Yukhei’s hands as they tear open the package and roll the condom all the way down his base. 

“Good?” Yukhei asks, looking up at Mark who’s still hovering next to the bed with his eyes fixed to the sight in front of him. Mark gives half a smile and gets back in his previous position, eagerly widening his legs from Yukhei to crawl back between them. He holds out the bottle for Yukhei to take it and the boy eagerly squeezes a good amount into his palm before coating his dick. Mark’s trying his best not to look impatient, but the way his hips wriggle while he watches Yukhei gives him away. 

Yukhei takes Mark by the hips and pulls him down the bed closer to him. Mark lets out a yelp and Yukhei can’t help but laugh at the way Mark covers his mouth in shock. Mark starts to laugh too, hand still half-covering his mouth and muffling the little giggles that come out. 

Yukhei leans down and guides Mark’s hand away, kissing him with smiles on both of their faces until the laughs fade away. Mark’s hips are starting to move again of their own accord and Yukhei takes that as a hint to guide himself against Mark’s entrance. He doesn’t want to break their kiss, but he pulls away just for a moment to make sure that Mark is well aware of what’s about to happen. Yukhei’s eyes are stuck watching Mark’s face so that he doesn’t miss the smile the curves up the corner of Mark’s lips, or the way it’s replaced by his mouth falling wide open with a moan as Yukhei pushes into him.

Mark mumbles out a constant chant of “keep going, keep going” until Yukhei bottoms out inside of him. His feet hook around Yukhei’s back and pull him as close as possible, letting out a shaky low moan at the feeling of being stretched open. He nods, loosening the grip of his legs so that Yukhei can start to pull out of him. 

Yukhei goes slow, pulling out to the head and breathing heavily as he pushes back in, faster this time. Mark’s noises are enough to cheer him on, a continuous stream of gasps and moans that sound like music to Yukhei’s ears. His hands grip harder onto Mark’s hips and hold him steady so that he can fuck into him with more force.

Mark’s moans waver with each thrust into him, and he couldn’t hold back the sounds that he’s making if he wanted to. When Yukhei leans down to kiss him again, Mark’s moans just spill into his mouth and go straight to Yukhei’s brain to make sure he’ll never forget those noises. 

“Yukhei,” Mark pants against his mouth, cutting himself off with another low noise, “I’m not gonna last, please touch me.”

Yukhei doesn’t hesitate for a moment to reach between them with one hand and wrap it around Mark’s cock. Mark lets out a moan that nearly sounds like a yell, hips unsure whether to buck up into the hand in front of him or down against the pressure inside of him. His noises grow in volume, hand grabbing onto the hair at the back Yukhei’s neck, and he goes silent for a moment before releasing a long, sustained groan, cum coming out in spurts and gushing onto his own abdomen.

Yukhei fucks into him faster at the feeling of Mark clenching tighter around him, chasing his own orgasm as fast as his can with one hand still gripping Mark between them. Mark is letting out breathy, barely audible moans with every thrust as he feels the last moments of pleasure from his orgasm. Yukhei huffs loudly and freezes completely, pulling Mark all the way onto him by the hips and holding him there as he cums with a drawn-out breath.

“Holy shit,” Mark mumbles, waiting for Yukhei’s breathing to calm down until their eyes meet. Yukhei smiles at him for a moment before kissing him again, still as close as they can possibly be as he lets both of his hands find the sides of Mark’s waist.

Mark eventually pulls away from him, letting his head fall to the side for a moment so that he can catch his breath. Yukhei takes the cue to pull out of him and Mark’s body shudders softly, so Yukhei steadies him with a hand on his stomach as he pulls the condom off of himself and ties it shut.

“Well,” Mark says, not sure what exactly he should say after months of buildup finally realized. “Thanks for that.”

“We should do that more often,” Yukhei says, plopping himself back down on the bed on the way back from the trash can. “Whenever you want, really.”

“Sounds good,” Mark says. After a moment, he extends a hand for Yukhei to shake it, trying to look serious.

Yukhei takes it with a giggle, shaking it for a moment before pulling Mark into him and kissing him to start making up for all that lost time. 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me SO long to write but it's finally here and im very excited about the way it turned out so i hope everyone enjoys it !!! thank u for the support when i post, i live for the lovely comments i get on here uwu
> 
> my twitter 


End file.
